no_memes_catfandomcom-20200213-history
No Memes World
The world of No Memes Cat, as known to the local Feline population, consists of several islands controlled by Cats, each island ruled by a Cat with a differing opinion on Memes. While human observers may see these differences as petty, to the Cats who live there, it is an extremely important issue, and a cause fought and died over. The following is a list of Locations within the No Memes World No Memes Island The mid-sized island ruled by No Memes Cat, the term "No Memes Island" is used to refer to the nation entirely and No Memes Island "proper" (Excluding Little No Memes Island and foreign possessions). No Memes Island proper has several mountain ranges, the vast Tuxedo Forest, a highly productive mine, and a series of defensive fortifications known as the "No Memes Towers" on the southern coast of the Island to prevent Alligator Cats coastal raiding. The capital is No Memes City. Little No Memes Island Little No Memes Island is a smaller island to the Northwest of No Memes Island. The island is home to a small meme-making community, the only legally sanctioned meme producers in No Memes Cat's domain. They are allowed to produce Memes in exchange for their loyalty. There are several smaller settlements on the island, as well as a Castle town. Neutral To Memes Island Neutral to Memes Island is controlled by Neutral to Memes Cat, a rather impartial ruler who seeks to stay as neutral as possible in foreign relations. Most of the population resides on the western half of the island, in the general vicinity of the capital city, Jacksonville. Notable features include the Black Cat forest, Fort Impartial (Built to withstand Alligator Cat forces when she attacks) and the Neutral Tower, a military installation, currently the tallest building in the No Memes World. Meme Island As the largest landmass known in the No Memes Cat world, Meme Island (occasionally known as Memes Island) is home to one of it's most powerful rulers, Meme Cat. Separated in many areas by massive mountain ranges, the climate is quite cool due to cold winds from the North. Major natural water features include the Big Cat River, Meme Cat River, Meme Bay, and the Dire Straits, which separates it from Vapour Island. The Big Cat Forest in the boreal region is home to a legendary gigantic cat said to demand food from travelers. Major settlements include Memetropolis (The largest settlement in the No Memes World), Memestown, and Memesport. Fortresses include Fort Cleo and Fort Meme. The Meme Canal While legend has it that the Meme Canal was constructed generations ago by Meme Cat alone, digging through dozens of miles of soil alone, the true origins of this waterway lie in mystery. It separates what was once the southern end of Meme Island (Now the Alligator Cat Swamp and Calico Plains) from the main landmass to the north. While formerly a popular shipping route, it is now a heavily militarized zone patrolled constantly by Meme Cat forces based in Fort Cleo, due to the near-permanent state of war between Alligator Cat and Meme Cat. Fort Stanford The last remaining area on Meme Island controlled by No Memes Cat, this fortress was occupied by No Memes Cat forces during the First Meme War, and has remained in his control ever since. The Alligator Cat Swamp Once a prosperous flood plain, the area was gradually corrupted by an evil energy. Over time, horrendous beasts formerly unknown to Catkind known as "Alligators" appeared and took over the area, enslaving the remaining cats of the area, aside from the isolated section of land to the Northeast untouched by the evil energy known as the Calico Plains. The main section of the Alligator Cat Swamp is under the control of Alligator Cat, tainted by a foul energy that permeates all life in the area. The area is constantly blanketed by a thick hazy fog with mild narcotic properties. Most vegetation that is grown in the area survives poorly, aside from Alligator Cats main cash crops (Tobacco, Kratom, Opium, and low-quality Marijuana) meaning that there is a near-constant state of famine. The law of the Jungle is the only law in the region. Alligator Cat, being the strongest creature in the area, rules with an iron first directly from her throne. Crime is common, many laws remain unenforced, and the Alligators engage in raids to coastal settlements around the world. Little else is known to outsiders, aside from the name of the capital of Gator Town and the main fortification of Alligator Cat Fortress. Calico Plains The Calico Plains remained untouched by the dark energy (possibly due to the mountain range separating it from the rest of the land or the generally different terrain) and thus is still considered habitable, and prime real estate to the two leaders of the region. Control is hotly contested between Alligator Cat and Meme Cat, with skirmishes and border conflict common, leading to a state of near-perpetual warfare between the two societies. Sanspeur Island A small island approximately halfway between Neutral to Memes Island and the Alligator Cat Swamp, it was formerly controlled by a Human clan with a strong allegiance to No Memes Cat, it was appropriated for military purposes and the civilian population (both Cat and Human) evacuated to No Memes Island. It now serves as a major Naval Installation and a front line in the fight against Alligator Cat. Vapour Island An island to the East of Meme Island, across the Dire Straits (A notoriously rough and stormy body of water), it is constantly shrouded in a mist emitted from an unknown source, obscuring it from view most of the time, as well as making navigation near the island nigh-impossible. Feline legend tells of a mythical being with a fourth-dimensional conception of Memes who dwells on the Island. Aurora Borealis is common, and the island appears to have a forested, perpetually frosty climate. Not much else is known.